


The universe is falling

by airickhaiderr



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airickhaiderr/pseuds/airickhaiderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evils cross paths. Form deals. Sign contracts. And try to destroy children.</p>
<p>Can the joined forces of the Crystal Gems and the Pines family beat the evil duo of Bill Cipher and Peridot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The universe is falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> You should know: I have not seen any of the 3rd season of Gravity Falls so this takes place prior to the events of the season 2 finale. Tho this is up to date with Steven Universe, as I am writing this, I've seen every Steven Universe episode released, that includes Steven Bomb 2.0. 
> 
> Also, formatting on this is weird lmao. And sorry for any weird spacing in words, I pasted this from Microsoft word and AO3 wanna be janky.
> 
> So yea, hope you enjoy, again.

"That stupid pine tree!!" Shouted the demon.   

Bill Cipher, a dangerous demon who, once again, was stopped by a twelve year old boy. Bill was in the middle of the woods that surround Gravity Falls. Most likely he was referring to the whole puppet incident that just past. 

"Stupid boy!" He continued to rant. "This kid is getting in too deep.." Bill trailed off and rubbed his non-ex isting chin. "There has to be some way to deal with the pine tree.."

~

Across the country, around the same time as the whole puppet incident back in Gravity Falls, Beach City had a giant green hand crashing down on it's shore. Before the actual crash, the hand managed to flick it's booger straight for Earth, well not an actual booger. It was actually an escape pod containing the H omeworld Gem, Peridot. 

It wasn't long until the pod came crashing down in a corn field, a little cliché. The impact was incredible, powerful enough to make a small crater. Smoke was coming from the crash and 'z apping' noise could be heard as the pod's entranced opened.

"Those stupid! Inferior! Crystal  Clods !!" The Gem shouted. She groaned and growled, squirming in the whip wrapped around her. She wiggled out of her pod and fell on the ground, flopping around and trying to get loose. Wasn't long until she heard a crash in the distance and the whip that was around her poofed into shining particles.

The Gem stood up, dusting herself off and looking at her wreck. An annoyed sigh slipped from her mouth as four of her fingers detached and formed into a touch screen. She used her remaining finger to press it and opening different programs, one opened and a large 'OFFLINE' popped up.

"Come on! Nothing is functional from the ship?!" Another sigh slipped out, more anger then annoyance. " Great.. " She added in as he walked over to the pod, her feet clanging against the ground. "What am I supposed to do now..?"

With that she climbed out the crater and walked through the corn stalks, making her way out the cornfield completely. Peridot looked around and she was on the side of a road, she looked down both ways and then formed her touch screen once again. She pressed several buttons and looked down the road in front of her. 

"Kindergarten is this way." She stated and started to walk, her eyes drifting to either side of the road and into the cornfield. Nothing out of the ordinary, a couple dirt roads, a barn in the distance, and a fair amount of scarecrows. One seemed to be bigger than the others and has...one eye..? Peridot raised a brow but shrugged, must be a human thing. 

Peridot paid no attention to the fact that she left her pod there, her priorities were to get out of there, make sure no one sees her, get to the kindergarten. Though only if she knew, someone had been watching her since she crashed, he was observing the whole thing.

~

Bill was sitting on nothing, he just took the sitting pos iti on as he floated, kind of pointless to mention. But there he was, rubbing the flat surface of his face as if it were a chin and narrowing his eye. 

"Oooo! This is surely different!" He exclaimed as he watched the green alien walking down a road, all through one of his eyes. Bill got a little giddy and twirled. "This might be what I've been looking for!" He rubbed his hands together and twirled once again, poofing out of the area like nothing.

~

Peridot finally made it, a longer trip then it should have been but the sight of the failed harvesting station was a relief to her. She made her way through the ravine, the sides decorated with humanoid-shaped holes and Injectors dotting the landscape. Even a couple eye patterns were carved into the rock but Peridot didn't even notice. It wasn't long until she found the original entrance of her first visit, well her Robonoid's first visit.

She slid down the slanted entrance and stood pack on the platform with the crushed power source. Peridot wasted no time to start her work, her gem glowed and projected a beam of light. Out came several spheres, her robonoids then plopped down and began to wander around the platform. Once she summoned enough, she got to work. Forming her touch pad once again, she started pressing away and giving commands to the robonoids. Each one crawled onto the walls and opened their dispenser and began to shoot the goo that is known for healing the warp pads.

This time around, the ooze they spewed out seemed to be more corrosive tha n healing. As they worked, Peridot took on the responsibility on checking if any of the Injectors would work.

"This is some fancy tech you got here!" A voice shouted. The robonoids appeared to slow down and stop, everything around seemed to be paused.

" Wha -" Peridot looked up and around. "Who's there?" Her touchscreen turned back to her fingers as he looked around frantically. "Where are you?! You better not be one of those Crystal Clogs!" She shouted and was startled by a robonoid falling from the ceiling.

The others were working while this specific one jolted and moved  erratically . 

"What's going on..?" Peridot sounded unsure.

"This stuff is pretty neat!" The voiced spoke once again. This time Peridot looked at the robonoid. It collapsed and rolled around as a line from who knows where drifted along it's surface. It resembled an eye!

"Who are you!" Peridot shouted some more.

"Relax, relax. I'm going to be you best friend in a couple of minutes!" The eyeball, robonoid, thing,  was speaking to her until it shook violently. "I saw you crash here! And that caught my attention!" It spoke for one last time before exploding and the ooze splattering across the floor, melting an imprint of the splash into the platform. 

Peridot kept looking around and looked nervous. "Again! Who are you!" 

With that the demon popped into view of the Gem, spinning his cane and taking off his hat as a greeting. "Bill Cipher is  the name, dream demon is the game!"

"Demon?" Peridot furrowed a brow while raising the other, she had heard of the word but more a way of describing a being. She would have never thought a demon would be real. Her fingers broke into the touchpad and her eyes drifted from Bill to the screen. Her finger was typing away, trying to search in the Gem Homeworld's information bank on  anything about this  thing.

"Come on space rock, you're not going to find anything about me there. My history is among the Earth! I doubt you planet has anything about me." He said confidently and adjusting his hat.

" Bill Cipher, a triangular dream demon existent only in the mindscape. Extremely dangerous. Avoid at all costs. "  Peridot read off the screen to the demon himself. She had an unpleased look on her face as she looked up at the triangle.

"Oh.." Bill said, sounding a little bummed but then returning back to his eccentric self. "I can't say that information is i ncorrect but who cares?!"

"What do you want?!" Peridot tried to demand an answer from the demon.

"Well, first let's get some background out here. I see everything, I kne w what you were doing once you crashed here on Earth. I know you're running from someone, or some people. And I know you need some help or you're gonna get  caaaaught !" Bill chimed and awaited Peridot's answer.

Nothing that she heard from the demon she believed, even how accurate he was. "I don't need you're help, you're a danger to my plans and I don't need you." 

Bill's eye furrowed, slightly annoyed. "You're going to ignore an all-knowing demon's words? Great idea brainiac. Listen, you  need my help and I  want yours. So how 'bout it?" Bill held his hand out and a blue flame engulfed it.

Peridot looked to her side, taking the demon's word into consideration then looked back at him. "I have to decline that deal demon."

And like that the flame that engulfed his hand were gone. "Well I can't change your mind, but I know something that will! I'll see you again! Very soon! Okay bye!" With that, he was gone and Peridot's surroundings returned to normal. 

"He doesn't know a thing he's talking about.." Peridot said, a little unsure herself. She then continued her work and the robonoids continued as well. Everything was going to go as planned, no matter what.

~

"You Crystal  Clods ! Go ahead, wreck this place! See if I care, I already got what I needed!" Peridot shouted at the Crystal Gems as she flew away with her spinning fingers. Pearl and Amethyst though chased her for a small while but she was too fast and made her escape. 

She made her way up to the top of the ravine and ran outwards until she reached a good distance away from the Kindergarten. She did in fact get what she came for and she was glad that she escaped. Though now she needed a way to actually get back to Homeworld.

Without any of her technology or materials, she can't actually built a ship and leave this miserable planet. 

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" A voice came from behind Peridot. Everything around her see med to slow down again.

"Not you again.." Peridot exclaimed as she turned around to witness the demon appear.

"You actually made it out of there huh? Well I guess I can say I was wrong on that part but in the end you still need my help!" Bill stated and got closer to the Gem.

"How would you even know if I needed help?" Peridot asked frustrated by the demon's antics.

Bill rolled his eye and twirled his cane, he floated close to the ground and pressed his can against the dirt. "Listen," He began to speak and started making a shape in the dirt with his cane. He first made a triangle and the an eye in it, dotting it to make sure it had a pupil. "have you been seeing  these around?"

Peridot grimaced at the demon but nodded. "Yes.."

"Well these are my  eyes. " He pointed at the eye he drew than to his own. "Where there is one, I can see what's going on. I am all knowing demon, I didn't become that because I read a history book  greenie ." He chuckled at his comment and floated back up to Peridot. "I can see  everything they see, that includes those Crystal Gems you're always running into." Bill may not have had a mouth but Peridot could just tell he was smirking.

"Everything?" That got Peridot's attention. "So you know what those clogs are up to and their actions?"

"What about  everything did you not understand?"

Peridot hated this guy but thought about this carefully. "If I agree to help you, you will help me get home?" She asked.

"That's the point of a deal. You help me and I'll help you." Bill said then held his hand out and the blue flames from before appeared. "Is that a deal?" He was a little eager to get this contract going.

"What do I have to do first?" Peridot asked before even raising her hand.

Bill furrowed his brow again, annoyed. "You just need to kill this kid okay?! Now shake my hand!"

"Destroying a human child?" Peridot smiled, before Steven appeared as a Gem she was going to destroy him with a press of a button. She's seen how weak humans are and smiled. "Fine, shouldn't be hard." With that she raised her arm and grabbed the hand of the demon with her fingers, it was that small, and shook. The flames transferred to her but disappeared quickly. 

"Alright!! Let's get going!" Bill shouted as he let go of Peridot's hand and lifted his hat.

"Wait, go where?" Peridot asked, confused.

"To Gravity Falls of course! Now let's go!"

"Wait! Nothing was said about going  anywher -aaah!!" She was cut off as the two seemed to poof out of the area. Next place they see will be the glorious town of Gravity Falls!


End file.
